My name is Nio and am trying to stop World War 3
by Kent-Chan2
Summary: I came from the year of 2035 and the world has change. A virus that has taking the lives of almost every man in the world killing and driving mankind to near thousand. It is up to me to stop it and save the world even if it means losing the people I love. This is a Hetalia fan fiction and I do not own any characters but my own.
1. The girl who know the truth

This is the first chapter and I just wanted to say it might not be the greatness story but hey practise makes something. I don't own any Hetalia character but Nio and Head maid Mary.

Nio POV  
July 4, 2035 it has been fifteen years since the day the US had created the virus that has almost wipe out mankind, and I fear that the world is at it's breaking point. My mother is died has been for more than ten years and the world still has not gotten any better. There is only one place left and it is being run with an iron fist, that what war does to people makes even a small child pure heart cold and dark. Everything will change because today I have a chance to make a differences even if it means losing everything I care about I am willing to make this choice.

I wake up by the calling of the head maid Mary, she has been with me for over eight years and she as grumpy every since. My is the best being nothing like the other spoil brats, no pink in site _thank god_ , and just the right lighting. Today on this very day is when I am going to be crowned queen of what little time this world has left. I pick myself off the light blue silk bed and make my way to my closet, hopeful Mary doesn't care for what I wear today as long as I'm ready for this evening. I come out wearing my black pants, light green blouse, and ankle boots fashion still has not change much over the years or maybe that is just me over thinking again.

The door opens to see Mary to big self at the door with a frown on her face. "What do you think your wearing today is your **Coronation** and you look like a boy from a poor family." By now I'm use to her annoying voice but sometime I wonder how she hasn't gotten fired yet with all the stealing she has done.  
"Yes Mary but right now is breakfast and I can always change later." I give her my best smile but she will still get me to change into something tight and old fashioned for the next twenty minutes or worse.  
"Well it's your lucky day the queen has called for you in the garden and you don't want to keep her waiting do you?" For the first time in years I actually give her a real smile and not one that is force. I run right out the door and make my way to the garden with hopes that I don't fall on my faces again _long story for another time._

The current queen is a boy but only a few people know the true me being one of them. He had built this nation out of secrets and blood but everyone who lives here is happy not knowing. No one has become homeless, hungry, and everyone has a job all because of one man and his name is Feliciano Vargas aka North Italy. He has been in the shadows for years planing to one day be on top and all he need was a war to wipe out the other. Now no one knows why he's making me queen but it's probably because now he can turn me into being another puppet. Right now all I have to do is smile and act my role in till the time is right for my plan. I look at the time it's 9:00 am when I make it to the glass door, and I take a breath before opening it. A long hallway like is the only path that you can take that will lead you to the actual garden. Having no time to wonder I finale make it to the to the queen herself Italy.

Her eyes look at me for a second before speaking. "What has cause you to be so late young lady." I take a seat right in front of her not moving and keeping my heart beat down.  
Taking a deep breath I finale find my voice again. " I was stop by maid Mary to change but since you call me here I came as fast as I could Milady." She looks me over maybe I should have change into something more girly before coming here.  
"Well it's your body so I have no say in the matter of what you have to wear, although maybe wear something that looks like a future queen." I look down at my shoes not caring about fashion is tiresome when you have to look better than anyone.  
"But that is not what I came to talk about. For today at midnight you will be the next queen. Which gives you as much time to prepare yourself to look you best." I give her a look before standing up by now I know when she has made her point, and my time to leave without saying another word I leave making my way back to my studies. Most of my free time is reading and that's because of having an IQ of over 200 will get you out of studies for years to come. I have more time than I thought making sure my plan has no flaws in it I begin to check if I have everything I need in the . Closing it I begin to read about history in the year 2014 before falling asleep having a dreamless nap.


	2. The One who Knows All

Hey everyone This is just a heads up to say that am sorry if the accents are bad but I try so have fun reading. PS I do not own any Hetalia characters.

I have learned nearly everything I could about the world as it was fifteen years ago. When their were billions instead of thousand, when there were people of far away lands now just here, and where people could choice to leave but now the government tells you. That was the world where cultural was so different and now their are only a few place that you can have a say. I am not allowed to leave the castle for my life even if I become queen I will still be under control. Every time I had ask Italy she'll give me a look that read 'ask me one more time and your cleaning the whole castle.' After that let's just say I stop asking and started doing some of my own work. I only have about two more hours before am taking away to spread three hours on my outfit for the night hoping that I will get to pick what I wear for the second time today. Closing my book I leave the study and to see an old friend before he leaves for Canada, as I walk past the ballroom the staff have already start decorating turning it into something different. I keep my head down and walk a little faster second guessing is something I don't do but sometimes the impossible does happen.

Matthew Williams is the human version of Canada has been though a lot because of the war, losing his friends, his husband, and many of his provinces yet he still is able to smile after losing so much. He is the only person I can find that can tell me about the outside world not many people even know there's still something left. I begin to run so I can gets some last minute answer before the plan begins. One place Canada will always be is in the library. One of the few places that has never be touch and only be use by me and Canada.  
"Oh Nio there you are." I hear his always happy voice a little to happy sometimes but it's better than when he's sad about something.  
"Hello Canada how are you doing this afternoon, I hope the trip did not make you tired." I make it to the couch and we being to talk for what feels like hours. This are the things I hope will never change because I would miss them far too much. We talk about sports, about foods, and how the world was something totally different from this one. I had gotten all I need and said my goodbyes giving one last hug I leave the library to get ready for the coronation sign before I get ready for a headache.

It toke me about a full hour to do my hair and make up because Mary had me try out almost every know hairstyle only to pick the first one. A medium length hairdo, normal make up, black nail polish, and no earrings. I look at myself in the mirror and I am glad they didn't put me in pink.  
"Allright now it's time to pick your dress." One of the maids had said she seems to happy about this maybe she was the one who pick the dresses out, I really hope not with how much pink and yellow they wear. I turn around to see something awful I wish hadn't been their. Three different dresses all girly and bright colored so not like me and horrible to look at. One was a long light pink strapless dress with ruffles at the bottom I could not wear this because of two reason, one I have nothing to hold it up (meaning no breast), and two IT. IS. PINK! No way in hell I will wear something like that every so I tell one of the maids to take it away. The second is a long sea form color with an open back and a trail of butterflies all the way to the ground. This dress was better than the first one but no I still would never wear it ever. Finale we have a long orange ball grown with no straps and with some gems on the top. Another no even though I have live with them for years they still want me to wear dress that are not to my style. The maids leave with the dresses and I am left to find something to wear by myself, but since I know nothing about clothes I call some for help and he's free.

 **One Hour Later**  
There's a knock at the door and I run to open making sure no one sees. My saving grace is someone who has no problem swearing the a nun Lovino Vargas aka Romano **.** I only call him when I need help with clothes or Mary which is very little.  
"I'm ere so let's urry up and fix- a this as quickly as possible -a." I let him come inside and he beings to work telling me where to stand and to wear what he tells me to wear. Even if he the queens older brother their nothing alike only by their looks and nothing else.  
"Allright-a I'm done you can-a turn around." I turn around and I look like an actual girl in this. The dress is a long flow lavender with sleeves and black high heels, and no flowers or butterflies it was simple just what I wanted. I say my goodbyes to Romano and close the door. I wait for Mary to do one finale check and am ready to go to the coronation in just one hour my plan will start.


	3. A Princess turn Queen

At midnight July 5 I will become Queen and will live the rest of my life being a puppet to Italy. But today I will have the upper hand. All I have to do is wait and when the clock strikes 11:00 I run to the woods get my bag, change into my new clothes, and make it to my workshop. Pretty simple you might think but with a hundred guards, hybrid dogs, and a force field will make things more complicated luckily I know that this a secret passage that is just my size and only I can fit in it. Time travel has never been done before but a little bird told me that Canada had been secretly made one for the last twenty years. Am not sure if it works but it's my only chance to fixes everything and make things right again. I took the machine and hid it in my workshop where no one can find not even if they burn it to the ground, and who would do that only a handful of people know it exist and none of them would do such a thing hopeful. The ball has started and I am to make a bang when I enter at around 9:30 pm is when I go when all the guest have arrived. I look at the time it's 9:20 pm and I being to make my way to the ballroom with Mary.

"Now remember to smile, don't talk to just anyone only the important ones, and finale do act like a queen not some fool like last time." I give her a smile but I know that all she really wants is to get the hell out of this place or marry some rich guy. In about five minutes I will have to smile and act like I am enjoying myself being around gold diggers.  
" Were here now don't trip on your dress, don't drink anything, and don't say anything about history it is so boring to other people." I turn her out as I take a peek in to see a small group of the richest and most powerful are here in hopes of marrying their kids to be my new husband or wife. My dress was once again look over and before I knew it the doors had opened pushing me into the blinding light. I being walking down and everyone has their eyes on me hoping I trip and fall on my face. But I don't I walk as graceful as I can and being to have the best of time showing them off. Being the first one I have to dance with is a young king having lost both his parents he is now in change of an old place called Russia, We dance for the first three songs before I dance with a prince who I forget where he's from and I probably wouldn't even care to give a second look. The night is still young and I have the last hours before everything changes so I enjoy it till the last second.

 **One Hour Later**  
10:57 pm I have three minutes before I leave. Scanning the area I look for the best way to make my exit without being notice. The back door in the kitchen is my best hope of getting out of here, and with everyone paying attention to the dancers hired by Italy I make my escape. The chefs having to cook the best food means they cannot let their eyes wonder means no one will notice me and it helps that am not wearing pink or anything sparkle. Am out the door by 10:59 one minute early but that doesn't stop me as I being to sneak pass the guards which is easy since their getting drunk, and finale I see the woods that is when I start to run as fast as I can. The workshop is a small cottage that I found when I was six years old and I have always went there to clear my head or work on something that could help others. At 11:04 I have change out of my dress and into a black t-shirt, dark blue jeans, black boots, and a dark brown leather jacket. I tie my hair back and I pick up an old wooden box putting it on the table, and opening it taking out a gold heart shape locket this is the time machine. I have only try it once but it's the only thing I have that could make this plan work. Putting on the locket I take my bag and make sure I have everything I need. I leave the cottage and take one finale look before running to an opening taking off the locket I open it and being setting the time and place I want to go, 2014 June 20. I take one finale look at the castle and think of the people I care about but I have to make this choices and just after that I close the locket and disappear leaving my home, and life for something better.


End file.
